


day by day by day (i just keep seeing you)

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Also A Lot Of Blushing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because Those Are Essential In Every NielWink Fic, Blowjobs, But Daniel Has His Moments Too, First Chapter Isn't That Explicit, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jihoon Is A Brat, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Or At Least I Don't Think It Is, Second Chapter Is More Explicit, Sexual Content, Slight Exhibitionist Kink, Some Romantic Shit About Jihoon's Eyes, These Tags Have Me Dead, handjobs, jihoon blushes a lot, nielwink, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: This is just one of millions of scenarios that can happen when you fall in love with your best friend. Thankfully, this one ends well.





	1. i wish i could become your morning

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1367762/day-by-day-by-day-i-just-keep-seeing-you-kangdaniel-parkjihoon-wannaone-nielwink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lol look at me neglecting my ongoing stories because I'm a piece of shit ahahahahahahha (it's 3:30 a.m.)

“If you had to write a letter to your future husband, what would you say?”

Daniel looked away from his Instagram feed and peered curiously at his best friend (and secret crush of about a year now). Despite his smaller size, Jihoon had somehow taken up most of Daniel’s bed as he lazily scrolled through his phone.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just answer the question,” Jihoon sassed back with an eye roll.

Daniel grinned. _Cute._

“Uh,” Daniel trailed off, cupping his chin in his hand.

Realistically speaking, the idea of marriage was vague at best. (Or maybe he was just too young.)

Ideally speaking, Daniel could wax poetry about Jihoon for days on end and say that he wouldn’t mind marrying him at all, but Jihoon didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t know, maybe, _‘Thanks for marrying me’_?” He chuckled at his half-assed response and continued to watch a video of Pikachu mascots dancing to some nonsensical song.

Jihoon scoffed. “How touching.”

“Were you expecting a serious answer?”

“No. I was just curious.”

Daniel sent a skeptical glance. “What would _you_ say then? Hypothetically, of course,” he added, just to get on Jihoon’s nerves.

Being his best friend, Daniel knew Jihoon had never been in a serious relationship before, nor did he ever express plans to even get married prior to now.

Jihoon hummed in thought. He sat up and scooted over to sit cross-legged in front of the other. He playfully poked Daniel’s knees and was far too amused at how his toes curled in by reflex.

“Oy.” Daniel pulled his legs up to his chest. “Stop that.”

Jihoon made a scandalized face from the loss of contact. He then retaliated by poking at Daniel’s toes this time, enjoying how Daniel’s nose scrunched ever so slightly with every jab.

“Wow, I love being attacked.”

Jihoon snickered.

“Well?” Daniel pressed.

“Hmm,” Jihoon pondered. “Maybe something like, _‘Thanks for dealing with me’_ , I guess? I dunno,” he punctuated with an awkward chuckle.

Daniel chortled. “Same.”

“But I mean, hey. I’m a pretty decent catch.” Jihoon facetiously ran a hand through his hair. “Anyone would be lucky to marry me.”

Daniel didn’t know how to respond. (Because it was true.)

Before the mood grew flat, Jihoon switched to his higher-pitched, sugary sweet voice, the one he always reserved to get on _Daniel’s_ nerves.

“ _Wouldn’t you agree?_ ”

Puppy eyes included. Now Daniel was weak to those.

“Don’t do that.”

Unfortunately, Jihoon knew it too.

He tilted his head. “Do _what_?” he asked, coyly, and leaned closer.

Daniel huffed, pressing his fingers gently onto the younger’s forehead to keep him back.

“ _Brat._ ”

Daniel went back to his video.

Jihoon let out a purposefully obnoxious whine and placed his chin on Daniel’s knee. His lower lip jutted out and his eyes remained unfalteringly big.

“What do you want, Jihoon?” Daniel caught a glimpse of the act from his peripherals as he tried to focus on the Pikachus.

“Pay attention to me.”

“But these Pikachus are so much more entertaining.”

Jihoon gave an offended look. _“Rude ass bitch.”_

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Daniel placed his phone down on the mattress. “That didn’t _sound_ like nothing.”

He stalked forward with a smirk, startling the younger.

Jihoon let out a yelp as he stumbled backwards. “I said nothing!”

“It sounded like you were _jealous_ ,” Daniel sneered playfully. He grabbed onto one of Jihoon’s legs, pinning it down to the mattress. “And at some Pokémon, too.”

Jihoon squirmed in distress. “Let go of me, you heathen.”

Daniel was quick to pin Jihoon’s other leg down (before Jihoon accidentally kicked his face) and easily pushed himself up to straddle the smaller boy’s torso. He firmly pressed his palms against the other’s arms to get him to stop wiggling.

“Stop kicking,” he said, amused at how Jihoon blushed at their position yet refused to cease his attempts to escape. “Surrender now or be subjected to punishment.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow before he defiantly whipped his head to the side.

“Give me your worst,” he said daringly. “You can’t hurt me.” 

“Is that so?”

Jihoon threw on his “ _Fight me!_ ” face, which to Daniel was similar to that of an angry kitten and he nearly lost his composure at the adorably futile attempt.

Using that lapse to his advantage, Jihoon flipped their positions with an unreasonable strength until he was the one lying flat on top of a stunned Daniel.

“Aha!” Jihoon exclaimed, victorious. “Rule number nine of Fight Club: never let your guard down.”

“You made that up,” Daniel accused, grunting from the weight.

“How would you know?” Jihoon challenged. “You’ve never seen it.”

“You totally made that up.”

Jihoon hummed — _whatever you say_ — and lowered himself to rest his head on Daniel’s chest. He then wrapped his arms snugly around the elder’s torso, effectively rendering him immobile.

“Jihoon.” Daniel groaned, feeling a bit uncomfortable having Jihoon this close. “ _Jihoon._ ”

Daniel tapped along the sides of his arms to coax him off.

“Jihoon, you’re squishing me.”

Jihoon didn’t budge.

Daniel chuckled, “Alright, I see. You just wanted a hug?”

Despite his outward calm, his heart was beating far too fast for his liking as he reciprocated the “hug”. He hoped he wasn’t squeezing too tightly. A hurt Jihoon was a grumpy Jihoon.

“No. I’m trapping you.”

“But this trap is quite comfortable though?”

“Shush. You should be suffering.”

“Oh.” Daniel paused. “I mean, oh _noo,_ I’m _dying.”_ He flailed his arms in an overly dramatic manner.

Jihoon giggled against his chest.

 _“_ Have you no _mercy?_ ”

“ _Stop._ ”

“Is there no end to your _dastardly_ deeds? _”_

“No. Suffer.”

Daniel grinned, resuming the hug with a tender sigh. Was there really no end to how cute Jihoon could be?

He closed his eyes and focused on matching his breathing with Jihoon’s. Now that he was relaxed, the younger boy lessened his grip, allowing Daniel to gently adjust their positions so that they could lay side by side.

Jihoon softly whined at the distance and inched towards Daniel’s warmth, placing his arm around Daniel’s waist to bring him closer. The sight was so endearing that Daniel felt his breath catch.

“Comfy?” Daniel asked with an overly fond smile and Jihoon nodded with a hum.

He began to slowly rub along the length of Jihoon’s back in gentle, sweeping motions. He could feel the muscles underneath relaxing and releasing tension, which brought him a fleeting moment of satisfaction knowing that he was the source of Jihoon’s comfort.

Jihoon’s breathing slowed and he seemed ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Daniel was now too warm and cozy to move. As he stared at Jihoon’s peaceful form, he too relaxed his limbs and synchronized his breathing to Jihoon’s once again.

He was about to doze off, when he felt a pair of lips press gently against his.

Just a press. No movement.

Startled, he opened his eyes with a gasp and pulled back.

“J-Jihoon?” he whispered, feeling his heart accelerate.

_Was that an accident?_

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes but made no effort to move away. The afternoon lights flickered against the dark unwavering backdrop as Daniel lay there, frozen.

“Can I kiss you?” Jihoon whispered, his breath fanning over Daniel’s lips.

Daniel went haywire.

“ _What?_ ”

“Can I kiss you,” Jihoon repeated, staring straight into Daniel’s eyes with a determination that threw him even more off guard.

Daniel could barely even process what Jihoon had said when he found himself actually nodding.

He couldn’t believe what was happening.

Wait. He was nodding.

Jihoon’s gaze softened.

“Good.”

And as Jihoon leaned in, Daniel closed his eyes, well aware of his heart beating painfully with anticipation. Ever since he was certain of his more-than-just-friendly feelings towards his best friend, he never would have imagined the younger would reciprocate, let alone take initiative like this.

Until now, he had grown content with having one-sided feelings. Feelings that he had hoped would go away on their own. Feelings that Jihoon didn’t need to know about.

_But now…_

He felt Jihoon press his lips against his and place a soft, lingering kiss in the center.

_Oh._

But before Daniel could react and _actually kiss back_ , Jihoon pulled away and his eyes now flickered with worry and doubt.

“ _I like you,_ ” he softly confessed.

 _He_ likes _me!?_

“I wanted to tell you for a while now, but…” He trailed off, avoiding Daniel’s line of sight.

Daniel still couldn’t believe this was real life.

_I’m not dreaming, right?_

He pinched himself to make sure.

“I—”

“I’m sorry if I surprised you,” Jihoon interrupted, scrambling away and sitting up with his back turned towards Daniel.

“And it’s okay if you don’t like me back. Really,” he continued, panic and sadness emerging in his voice.

“Jihoon,” he started, but his whispery voice was buried amidst Jihoon’s rambling.

“But if you don’t like me, I really hope we can continue being friends because I would really, _really_ hate it if I just ruined everything because I misunderstood your intentions and misread the signs and of course just because I really like you it shouldn’t—”

“Jihoon!” Daniel interrupted, grinning as Jihoon turned to look at him with wide, anxious eyes. “Relax. _I like you, too._ ”

Daniel could see the transformation in Jihoon’s entire demeanor.

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah. For a while now, actually,” Daniel said, moving to sit beside Jihoon and rub comforting circles across his shoulders.

“A while? But then how come you never—”

“I never thought you’d like me back,” Daniel said, raising a finger to lightly caress Jihoon’s cheek. “So I never said anything.”

Jihoon sighed as if a weight had been taken off his chest. He leaned his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have said something earlier, but—”

“No. I was scared too,” Jihoon whispered, as if his words would shatter and the shards would be carried far away by the summer wind. “I was so terrified that I was reading the signs wrong.”

“Signs?”

Jihoon hummed.

“Like what?”

“Like,” Jihoon sifted through his memory. “Like when you always pick me up after class and buy me bubble tea.”

Daniel had lost count of how many bubble tea drinks he had bought for Jihoon over the many months they’ve known each other.

Jaehwan should seriously give him a loyal customer discount.

“Also last semester, when I had to pull an all-nighter for that final project and you stayed up and bought me snacks and coffee while I was on the verge of an anxiety attack.”

Despite knowing that he’d be a zombie the next day, seeing Jihoon on the brink of tears was enough for Daniel to provide as much moral (and edible) support as he could.

He still thought that professor should burn in hell.

“I still feel bad about that,” Jihoon admitted. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Jihoon, I told you I _wanted_ to. You needed the pick-me-up and you ended up with a good grade, right?”

Jihoon gave a grateful smile. “Thank you. I feel like I owe you so much for keeping me…sane.”

“No, you don’t,” Daniel reassured. “You owe me nothing.”

“Oh, and hugging me all the time,” Jihoon said, beginning to blush, “I, I really like your hugs.”

“Aw,” Daniel cooed and gave the younger a comforting squeeze. “You are indeed a very huggable squish, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon hid his face in hands and whined with embarrassment.

He let out a muffled groan.

“I’m suddenly imagining the parallel universe where you don’t actually like me back. I don’t like it.”

“I have to admit,” Daniel said, grinning in awe. “It hasn’t hit me yet.”

Jihoon leaned in to snuggle into his lap. “Same.”

Daniel slowly threaded his fingers through Jihoon’s soft, dark hair. Jihoon leaned into the touch, humming with pleasure.

“Thank you.”

Jihoon peered up, meeting Daniel’s warm gaze. “For what? I should be the one thanking you.”

Daniel smiled. “For doing what I couldn’t.”

Jihoon froze for a moment to absorb the words.

Daniel laughed. “Oh my God, have I broken you already? Jihoonie!”

When he came to, a smile slowly made its way onto Jihoon’s lips. He sat up and sweetly pressed a kiss against Daniel’s cheek.

Daniel swore he felt his heart melt.

“What was that for?”

Jihoon shrugged, feigning nonchalance despite being thoroughly red at this point.

“Just because.”

Daniel chuckled and ruffled the younger’s hair, inwardly cooing at how Jihoon scowled but made no effort to shake his hand off.

“So what are we now, Park Jihoon? Boyfriends?” He grinned. “ _Lovers?_ ”

Jihoon sputtered. “W-why did you have to say it like that?”

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. “Why _not_?”

“Wait,” Jihoon held up a hand. “You haven’t asked me out yet. I can’t be your boyfriend or your lover until you ask me properly.”

Daniel blinked.

“Fine.”

If that’s how Jihoon wanted to play.

He got up from the bed and stood about an arm’s length away from Jihoon. Using his hands, he ironed down his severely ruffled t-shirt and cleared his throat.

“Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon crossed his arms and made a gesture to continue.

“Park Jihoon. Oh sweet, _sweet_ , Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon broke eye contact with a bashful smile.

“Will you, Park Jihoon, do me the _utmost_ honor,” Daniel placed his hand on his chest and Jihoon stifled a laugh. “Of going out with me and allowing me, little, humble, old me, to be your caring, loving boyfriend, for as long as you’ll have me?”

Jihoon hissed, pretending to be in deep thought.

“Mmmm.” He teasingly pursed his lips. “Tempting. I don’t know.”

He then flashed the most shit-eating grin Daniel had ever seen.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I have _many_ other candidates for the position.”

Daniel let his arm drop.

“You what?”

“As you can imagine, I’m _very_ popular and I have certain standards. I can’t just let _anyone_ be my boyfriend.”

Daniel gaped.

“ _What_ other candidates?”

The younger smiled, riling Daniel up without a response.

Daniel huffed. “Alright, then.”

He leaned in until he was face to face with his full-time brat of an almost-boyfriend. His voice dropped to its sultry, low timbre.

“What if I prove it?”

“P-prove it?” Jihoon cowered from Daniel’s pointed gaze. He gasped when Daniel suddenly pushed him back onto the bed and hovered dangerously over the younger, his arms kept sturdy at the sides of his head.

Daniel smirked.

“Prove that I’m worthy of asking the _great_ and _popular_ Park Jihoon out on a date.”

He leaned in closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

“If I have competition, I need to prove that I’m the best.”

“A-and how would you do that?”

Jihoon swallowed, his eyes blown wide.

Daniel flashed a tantalizing grin. He bit down on his lower lip and let out a soft, breathy moan, just enough to pique Jihoon’s interest. He lazily dragged his tongue from one side to the other and he definitely didn’t miss the way Jihoon’s gaze flickered as it followed.

The space between their lips dwindled until their lips were just a breath away from touching. As much as Daniel loved to tease Jihoon like this, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to claim Jihoon’s lips as his.

“May I?” he whispered, barely audible.

Jihoon nodded shyly, and Daniel smirked before he closed the gap.

He started slowly, giving Jihoon the chance to adjust and get used to the feeling of their lips moving together. He alternated between light and firm kisses, lingering first in the center of his lips and then slowly moving outward. As he kissed, he rocked gently against Jihoon’s body, allowing the subtle friction to generate a subtle but addicting heat.

Daniel soon came to realize that what Jihoon lacked in experience, he compensated with a very raw enthusiasm. The more they kissed, the more Jihoon grew impatient with Daniel’s “safe” pace. His cautious pecks and nibbles from before quickly evolved into desperate, open-mouthed kisses.

“Daniel,” Jihoon’s soft and needy moans fell against Daniel’s lips and, _God,_ Daniel loved hearing them. He ran his hands all along the younger boy’s back and down his sides, wanting to feel as much of him as he could.

Jihoon steadied himself by holding onto Daniel’s waist.

“Niel…” he moaned, begging the elder to go further, _faster_ , but Daniel wouldn’t relent. His kisses remained fairly tame with no tongue whatsoever and Jihoon was starting to get pissed. Aggravated, he experimentally swiped his tongue against the seam of Daniel’s lips, but to no avail.

Daniel smirked. He granted Jihoon a final peck before pulling back.

 _“_ Wha— _Daniel,”_ Jihoon growled. He pushed himself up off the mattress, but Daniel kept a steady hand down on his chest, forcing him still. He stared down at the younger.

“You never said yes.”

Jihoon shot him a glare as he struggled. “ _What?_ ”

“If I remember correctly, we are not official yet.”

“Are you serious?”

Daniel shrugged. “Sorry, Jihoonie. I prefer to make out with _boy_ friends. What we just did was tongue-less, therefore it doesn’t count and in any case, I shouldn’t kiss my friends like that, so consider yourself an exception.”

“Oh my fucking God.”

Daniel put on an insufferable grin.

“So tell me, Jihoonie. Have I beat out the competition? Won over your heart? _Met your standards_?”

Jihoon groaned, covering his eyes. “You are literally the worst.”

Daniel donned an evil smirk.

“Go on then. Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say, _‘Kang Daniel, I accept you to be the most dearest, handsomest,_ amazing-est _boyfriend in the entire world.’_ ”

Jihoon slammed his head against the mattress with a scoff.

“Say it and I’ll make out with you after.”

Jihoon lifted his head just enough to shoot a piercing glare into Daniel’s eyes.

“Tongue included.”

Jihoon muttered a curse under his breath. He sighed heavily, deciding that the faster he fed the damn man-child’s ego, the faster he would get his tongue sucked.

“Kang Daniel.”

“Yes, Jihoonie?”

“Kang _fucking_ Daniel.”

“Yes, dear Jihoonie?”

“I…” Jihoon forced back the cringe as he gritted out the words. “ _God, I hate you so much._ I accept you to be my most dearest. Handsomest, but only second to me. And _most amazing_ boyfriend.”

“In the entire world.”

Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes into his skull.

“In the entire world. Happy?”

“Very,” Daniel applauded with approval.

No longer restrained, Jihoon shot out a hand and grabbed onto the other’s collar, yanking it down to bring them face to face as Daniel winced from the shock.  

Jihoon put on a fake smile and muttered lowly, “Now kiss me hard enough to make me forget I said all of that, you _bastard_.”

Daniel smirked.

“Feisty.”

Before Jihoon could tell him off, he swooped in and captured Jihoon’s lips in a bruising kiss, effectively catching him off guard.

The kiss started off slow, with Jihoon awkwardly (but fervently) moving his lips against Daniel’s. His inexperience showed as he fumbled to match Daniel’s rhythm and Daniel made a mental note to kiss Jihoon many, many more times to get him up to par.

He flipped their positions and pushed himself up against the headboard, bringing his feisty boyfriend (‼) to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms firmly around the other’s waist and pulled him closer to minimize the space between them. He yelped when Jihoon accidentally brushed against his semi-hard erection, but the younger didn’t seem to notice (or at any rate, was too focused on kissing to care).

As Daniel took control of the kiss, he snaked his hands underneath Jihoon’s shirt, ruffling it up and stroking up and down his torso. He brushed past his nipples, alternating between rubbing and teasing them with calculated touches until they perked up and he felt Jihoon shudder and moan deliciously with latent excitement.

“D-Daniel…”

Daniel placed a hand on the small of his back to keep him steady and brought the other up his neck and along the curve of his head, threading and grabbing tufts of hair for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

He started sucking and nibbling along Jihoon’s lower lip, causing the younger to release quiet, staggered mewls that only served to further ignite his wanton desires. Fueled by Jihoon’s lustful reactions, he felt a bit more daring as he abruptly bit down on the swollen pink flesh.

“Ah…!”

Daniel chuckled as he gently sucked. He languidly ran his tongue over the bitten area before he inserted it into Jihoon’s mouth, taking the younger by surprise.

Now that he was in full control, Jihoon’s moans grew louder, uninhibited as Daniel skillfully maneuvered his tongue to dominate and relentlessly explore every region of Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon shuddered with every sensual brush of their tongues. He mewled with every ticklish flick against the roof of his mouth and whimpered with every teasing lick and suck against his lips. His delectable gasps never failed to send waves of pleasure throughout Daniel’s entire body.

Daniel could definitely get used to this.

Using the growing pressure in his pants as a cue to stop — before things got too messy — he planted a final innocuous kiss on Jihoon’s lips and pulled back.

Jihoon sat with a dazed expression as Daniel looked over his handiwork.

His face was burning. His hair was a mess. His eyes were hooded over and his lips were parted, swollen, and glistening with saliva. 

“Well,” Daniel smirked, a little too proud of himself. “That was hot.”

Jihoon wiped his lips against the back of his hand. “I feel like you did most of the work near the end there.”

That was probably the closest thing Daniel would ever get as a compliment in regards to his kissing skills.

_For now anyway._

“It just takes practice,” Daniel said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Don’t worry, Jihoonie, we’ll get you there. I’m a _very_ good teacher.”

Jihoon scoffed. “Well then I look forward to being your best student.”

“My _only_ student. And I hope I’m your only teacher,” Daniel grumbled. “You better not be kissing anybody else.”

Jihoon chuckled, waving him off as he searched for his phone.

Daniel did his best to flatten and straighten out the mess on Jihoon’s head when he suddenly remembered.

“By the way, my parents aren’t gonna be home tonight.”

Jihoon deadpanned.

“And?”

Daniel grinned sneakily.

“Do you wanna sleep over?”

Jihoon gave a look.

“We are not sleeping together.”

“Which type of sleeping are we talking about here?”

“I’m _not_ having sex with you tonight, Daniel.”

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Daniel muttered, embarrassed. “I don’t even have the stuff to do it with. And I’m not gonna rush you if you’re not ready, you know?”

Jihoon awkwardly nodded, fighting back his 67th blush of the day.

Daniel pushed aside the rather enticing image of his boyfriend moaning underneath him as he— and made another mental note to go out and buy “the stuff” at some later date.

Preferably when no one else was around.

“At least cuddle with me tonight?”

Jihoon blinked.

“And maybe we can do another round of what we just did? You’re getting better, I swear.”

Jihoon snorted, “Sure, alright.”

Daniel pulled his fist in victory, _Yes!_

“Wait, did we just do the whole my-parents-aren’t-home meme?”

Daniel cocked his head. “Yeah, but you’re already here and you said we aren’t going to have sex.”

Jihoon blanched. “No need to be _flippant_. I was just saying.”

Daniel chuckled, laying down on the bed. He stretched out his limbs and raised his arms to place his head against his palms.

“I think making out with you tired me out.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he sent a text to his mom.

“I could go for a nap right now, care to join me?”

“It’s only 3:00.”

“You’re only three!” Daniel retorted.

Jihoon gave him a look. “That makes no _sense_ , you…grapefruit.”

Daniel sputtered. “Grapefruit?”

“Shut up, I couldn’t come up with a better insult.”

Daniel snickered.

Jihoon sent a final text to his mom and threw his phone on the nightstand. He crawled over to Daniel and draped himself across his torso.

Daniel’s arms found their place around Jihoon’s waist once again as the younger relaxed into the embrace. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and flashed a blinding grin.

“Hi.”

Daniel smiled back.

“Hi.”

And as Daniel admired for the millionth time just how precious Jihoon was, he kept thinking how it was too surreal that before today, he never would’ve thought they’d ever be more than friends.

And now they were _boyfriends_.

“Can I just say.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“This grapefruit likes you a lot already.”

“Really?” Jihoon rubbed his nose against Daniel’s with an adorable hum. “Huh, I knew I was popular with the boys, but it turns out I’m popular with the fruit as well. Go figure.”

Daniel wanted to swoon right then and there. If Jihoon was going to continue being the cutest person in the world, Daniel wasn’t going to live for much longer.

He looked up into Jihoon’s eyes, mesmerized at how the afternoon sun was beautifully reflected within them.

“What?” Jihoon blinked, adorably confused. “Why are you staring?”

Daniel smiled. “Do you know what I see when I look into your eyes?”

“Oh my God, _Daniel,_ ” Jihoon whined.

“ _Jihoon,_ ” he mimicked.

Jihoon braced himself. “What do you see?”

“I see a future with you by my side,” Daniel said with the perfect mix of sleazy and playful, “And damn, if it isn’t the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jihoon groaned, letting his head fall into the crook of Daniel’s neck as the elder burst into his contagious squeaky laughter.

“Why do I even like you,” Jihoon mumbled, trying to muffle his own giggles. “Stop laughing, that was terrible!”

Making Jihoon laugh all the time? Daniel could get used to that too.

Jihoon groaned, wiping away a few stray tears. “ _God,_ what am I going to do with you?”

Daniel didn’t answer but merely grinned at the younger, and Jihoon grew shy under his gaze.

“You’re staring again.”

Daniel wordlessly leaned up to press a sudden kiss against Jihoon’s lips.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Just wanted to kiss you again.”

And Jihoon gave the most precious smile before he gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss in return and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

“Are we napping now?” Daniel started, but the smile on Jihoon’s lips told a very different story.

“Sure.”

Jihoon reached down to interlock their fingers as he leaned forward, lips barely hovering over Daniel’s.

“ _But maybe later._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nielwink being brats to each other? A concept. 
> 
> \- If I may roast myself: take a shot every time I use the word “smirked”, “grinned”, “smiled”, or “sighed”. I swear I’m a native English speaker.
> 
> \- As you may have already guessed, the titles come from Wanna One’s “Day by Day/보여”! 
> 
> \- Plot twist, I’ve never seen Fight Club either. 
> 
> \- Editing this was the biggest bitch. I rewrote and cut out so many parts because I kept changing my ideas. This is why I always try to outline.
> 
> \- The number of times I kissed my hand to “get the right feel” is embarrassing. I rarely attempt this sensual (?) genre, so this was a challenge. Those making out scenes took f o r e v e r. 
> 
> \- This was sitting in my drafts for a while so I’m glad it’s finally out. I’ll release the “night” version/sequel soon, so I hope you guys keep a lookout for it.
> 
> \- Please submit a birthday message for our lovely Kang Daniel here! (https://www.kang-daniel.com/fordaniel/for-kd) Read the entire FAQ before submitting! The earlier you submit, the better!
> 
> \- Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> \- Talk to me here! | ask.fm/taesquared


	2. i wish your nights were the same as mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you so much for your kudos and comments on the last chapter! I’m sorry for making you all wait so long – adulting is a full-time thing now – and I hope I don’t disappoint with this update.
> 
> \- If two-chaptered fics count, this is my first chaptered fic in the five years I’ve been writing fanfics to be completely finished (and that’s not a one-shot collection). I’m taking this W and it goes to NielWink.

_Clink._

Jihoon paused the video playing on his phone. _Is that…?_

_Clink._

He forcefully threw the blanket off his body and padded to the window where the sound was coming from. His first thought was to swear at the neighborhood kids who had nothing better to do with their lives, but when he peeked through the blinds and looked down, his eyes widened.

The figure grinned. He pulled his arm back and threw another pebble.

_Clink._

“What the—” Jihoon yanked the cord to lift the blinds and grunted as he opened the window. The mesh screen prevented him from grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the pest below.

“What are you _doing_?” he hissed, not wanting to wake up his brother in the other room.

Below by the lamppost stood Kang Daniel, all 180 centimeters of cheekiness and puppy-like brattiness just standing there in his backyard and throwing pebbles at his windows, as if standing outside someone’s house at 1:00 in the morning was a normal everyday occurrence.

Daniel didn’t respond; rather, he took his phone out of his pocket and gestured to it.

Annoyed, Jihoon grabbed his phone from the bed and saw the flashing light indicating that he had received a text.

****

**_muscle babo:_ **

_hello my prince <3_

 

Jihoon scoffed.

****

**_jigglypuff:_ **

_ew_

 

He walked back to the window. Daniel was still there, looking up just in time to see Jihoon emerge and sporting a pout on his face.

****

**_muscle babo:_ **

_:(((_

**_jigglypuff:_ **

_why are you here_

 

He glanced down to see Daniel flashing a mysterious grin.

****

**_muscle babo:_ **

_isnt it obvious_

_im here to whisk you into the night my love_

 

Jihoon frowned. Daniel swung his arm to give the universal sign of _“Let’s go!”_ , followed by several impatient beckoning gestures.

 

**_jigglypuff:_ **

_um_

_pass >_>_

_i wanna sleep lol_

 

Jihoon was about to dive back into bed when Daniel replied.

****

**_muscle babo:_ **

_k but what if i wanna suck ur dick_

_The f—_ Jihoon choked on an inhale and nearly dropped his phone. He forced several coughs to clear his throat, muffling his mouth to stifle the loud, ugly hacking noises. He sent a scathing glare as he took in a sharp intake of air while muttering a flurry of curses.

Under the warm orange glow of the lamplight, Kang Daniel was fucking _giggling_ at his phone, the silhouettes bouncing across his face as his body trembled with glee. Jihoon could already hear him squeak out his signature hollow laugh.

_Fuck him honestly._

Which, now that he was all riled up, was definitely not the worst idea ever.

Frustrated, he quickly threw on a hoodie and some shorts, shoving his phone into his pocket and ignoring the flashing light as Daniel continued to text him. No doubt his irritating boyfriend was trying to further get under his skin.

_Fucking Kang Daniel._

He grabbed his keys, threw on two random socks from the floor, and hobbled his way out of his room, down the stairs, and out the back door. He slipped into his brother’s flip-flops before locking the door, trusting his family was still asleep to not hear him leave.

It wasn’t his first time sneaking out of the house, but he never did it often enough to ever get used to the adrenaline rush (though his track record with Daniel might change that very soon).

Using the lingering surge of hormones to his advantage, he jogged around the corner and aimed a tackle straight for Daniel’s back. The night air rushed through his lungs and gave him the faux feeling of gaining energy as he ran. Within seconds, a startled yelp was heard as Jihoon barreled into his boyfriend and the pair collapsed to the ground in a pile of flailing limbs and whispered curses.

“ _Gotcha,_ ” Jihoon mumbled against the fabric of Daniel’s hoodie, his arms wrapped tight around his waist. “You _bitch_.”

Daniel let out a relieved exhale upon seeing his assailant.

“Jesus, you scared me,” he chuckled, bringing a hand to rest against Jihoon’s head. “I almost whacked the shit out of you.”

“I’m about to whack your ass right now,” the younger muttered. “ _Why_ are you even here?”

Daniel pressed a mollifying kiss to Jihoon’s forehead.

“Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend? And don’t lie, you love my ass.”

Jihoon peered around, pretending to glance at Daniel’s backside.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “It’s alright. I’ve seen better.”

He met Daniel’s slightly offended gaze with a sleazy grin.

“So what’s this I hear about sucking my dick?”

Daniel made a face. “Why does it sound so crass when you say it?”

“It’s called not beating around the bush,” Jihoon sneered. “Let’s go. I’m giving up my sleep for you.”

Jihoon pushed himself off of Daniel’s chest and began to walk in a random direction, completely missing Daniel’s outstretched hand.

Daniel got up with a grunt.

“I am 1000% positive you were _not_ sleeping.”

Jihoon gaped. “Fine, but I’ll have you know I was watching a _very_ informational video.”

Daniel smirked. “ _Sure._ ”

He wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon naturally leaned in. He felt Daniel press his lips against the crown of his head and softly inhale. Jihoon ducked, feeling self-conscious despite having showered earlier.

“Your hair smells nice.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Some time ago, he had showered at Daniel’s house and fell in love with his favorite peach-scented shampoo. Now it was Jihoon’s favorite as well and he vowed to never switch to another brand again — yes, he really did like it that much and so what if it reminded him of Daniel all the time? —  which was a fact Daniel loved to mention whenever he could.

“And I bet it was porn, wasn’t it?”

_Thwack._

Daniel groaned as Jihoon brutally jabbed his elbow into his stomach. He reeled back in pain and muttered an expletive, dropping his arm from Jihoon’s shoulder.

“It was a TED talk about _languages_ , you horny motherfucker.”

Daniel quickly resumed his position against his angry arm rest.

“What a coincidence, my dear Jihoonie, I’m actually _very_ interested in languages myself. I’m currently learning about the intricacies of Park Jihoon’s body language whenever we fuc—”

Jihoon pointedly stomped his foot over Daniel’s shoe.

“This conversation is over,” Jihoon growled as Daniel whimpered beside him. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Daniel gave a cocky grin as he snuggled the top of Jihoon’s head.

“So you _are_ up for it.”

“Would I be out here if I wasn’t?” Jihoon sent a threatening glare coupled with a demanding little pointer finger. “Do not let me or my dick down, _Daniel_.”

Daniel gave a wry smile. “How romantic. And here I was trying to be your Romeo.”

“Ew.” Jihoon shrugged Daniel’s arm off his shoulder and trailed his fingers down its length to smoothly link their hands together. “Weren’t they like thirteen or something? Sweetie, please, I don’t need a Romeo.”

He turned on his sickeningly sweet voice.

“Romeo has absolutely nothing on you, baby.”

With that, he skipped into the night, dragging his grinning boyfriend down the empty road. Sprinting in flip flops quickly proved to be a struggle because his toes kept pushing forward and pulling at the plastic covering his feet.

His brother should buy a new pair. Or maybe he should buy his brother an early Christmas present.

“I thought _I_ was the one who was taking you out,” Daniel said, squeezing their palms together. “Where are we going?”

“The park.”

Daniel halted and Jihoon felt the sharp tug at his arm socket.

“ _Ow._ ”

“I am _not_ sucking your dick on the playground, Jihoon.”

Jihoon found the abrupt seriousness in Daniel’s expression endearing (and lowkey sexy).

“I’m too broke to be fined for public indecency!”

“Whoa there, I didn’t say anything about being indecent, babe,” he teased, gently tugging on Daniel’s arm to continue walking. “I wonder what’s on your mind, hm?”

To be honest, it was on Jihoon’s mind too.   

“Relax, I just want to sit on the swings for a bit.” Jihoon playfully bumped their shoulders together, and said in a voice that sounded far too innocent for the topic at hand, “We can make good use of your exhibitionist tendencies later.”

“Don’t pin this on me, you _dick_ ,” Daniel grumbled. “You are just as much of an exhibitionist as I am.”

Jihoon conceded with a laugh.

The late summer air was warm, but not unbearably so. Since it had rained over the past few days, the soil and asphalt continued to emit the calming aroma of petrichor. A few crickets chirped in the distance as if they were calling to one another across spaces too far to travel.

Jihoon had always preferred the nighttime. It was less noisy. Less stressful.

After walking a few more blocks, they reached Jihoon’s favorite playground. The lamp posts surrounding the park stood tall and proud as they gleamed and bathed the area in a warm fluorescent orange. Jihoon let go of Daniel’s hand and sprinted towards the swings. Daniel quickly followed and plopped into the adjacent seat.

Together they swung, breathing in the night air and letting the soft squeaking of the metal chains add to the soundscape.

Jihoon glanced over as Daniel swung past him. Instead of kicking out, however, Daniel let his legs dangle to maintain a steady height.

“I see you.”

“What?”

“You’re scared to go higher,” Jihoon sneered.

“Am not.”

Jihoon snorted.

“Then do it,” he challenged, and kicked his legs to elevate himself further away from the ground.

“No.” Daniel said, petulant. “I don’t like the rushing feeling in my stomach.”

Jihoon laughed, simply giddy to one-up Daniel.

“Knew it.”

Daniel pouted and directed his attention towards the sky.

Jihoon followed his gaze and was about to admire the few visible stars when a mischievous thought began to take shape in his mind.

He smirked, and suddenly gasped loudly.

_“Hyung, bee! Behind you!”_

“ _What!?_ ” Daniel practically flew off the swing, letting the chains thrash violently behind him as he landed with little grace against the woodchips. He whipped his head furiously from side to side. “Where? Where’s the bee? Jihoon, where’s th—”

Daniel blanched as Jihoon burst out in laughter.

“Oh my God, your _face_!” Jihoon sputtered and guffawed, gasping between laughs. He roughly scraped his shoes against the ground to stop swinging and held onto his stomach as his body wracked with laughter.

“That was priceless, holy shit, that just made my _night_.”

He continued to cackle and could already feel a few tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.  

Off to the side, Daniel glared daggers at him in stunned silence.

“Park Jihoon.”

He gasped out a few more dying chuckles and groaned as he calmed down.

“Ah… _whew,_ that was amazing.”

“Amazing.” Daniel gruffly scraped the dirt off his shoes. “You think giving me a heart attack is amazing.”

“Admit it,” Jihoon teased with the perfectly crafted tone to get under Daniel’s skin. “I’m _great._ ”

Daniel sauntered threateningly towards the younger.

“No, you’re a fucking demon.” His voice dipped down into that lower register that never failed to stir excitement in Jihoon’s veins.

_Gotcha._

Jihoon grinned as Daniel stepped closer.

“You’re so _cute._ ”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Cute?”

Jihoon nodded, the same mocking grin plastered on his face.

“The cutest in the world.”

Daniel growled, his arms raised.

“Yeah, I’ll show you cute.”

But before Daniel could take the final step to grab a hold of him, Jihoon leaped out of the swing and darted towards the playground with a boisterous laugh.

“ _Park Jihoon!_ ”

Jihoon sprinted up the metal grated steps and flashed a wicked grin.

“The floor is lava!”

_“What!?”_

“The floor is lava!” Jihoon reached the highest point above the slide. “Five! Four!...”

“Fucking _—”_

With an impressive leap, Daniel landed cleanly onto the slide nearest him. He angrily stomped up the plastic tubing and charged towards Jihoon with intimidating speed.

Jihoon squeaked.

“Park Jihoon, I swear to God.”

Jihoon bounded off a nearby ledge and used the metal pole planted into the ground to slide down onto the obviously-now-not-lava. He began to head towards the silhouetted trees, well aware of his fuming boyfriend trailing behind him.

He chuckled and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him.

Just before he reached the edge of the treeline, he felt a massive force tackle him to the ground as Daniel lunged across the just-out-of-reach distance and grabbed onto the back of Jihoon’s sweater. After a quick scuffle with a few grumbles of protest from the younger, Daniel straddled his torso and pressed his palms down onto his chest to keep him from wiggling.

Daniel glared down as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Jihoon grinned.

“I fucking hate you,” Daniel muttered, but the corners of his lips quirked up into a calculating smile. Jihoon could just see a thin sheen of sweat forming on the other’s neck.

He wasn’t going to lie; it was pretty arousing seeing his boyfriend on top of him like this.

“You love me,” Jihoon said, unwilling to fight back. Instead, he wrapped his arms up and around Daniel’s torso, pulling him down into a hug.

Daniel leaned in with a scowl.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I should punish you for pulling that prank on me. _And_ for making me run.”

He chuckled darkly with a lick of his lips and Jihoon felt his heart jump with anticipation.

How could Daniel be so damn seductive while barely doing anything?

“Give me your worst.” Jihoon shot back, never one to deny a challenge. Victory always tasted sweeter when earned through a fight.

“Whatever you’re thinking,” he winked. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be a punishment.”

Daniel huffed, and Jihoon could feel his breath fluttering over his nose and lips.

“You think you know me so well.”

“Oh, I don’t think,” Jihoon said, leaning up to press his lips against Daniel’s. “I _do_.”

True to his word, as soon as their lips touched, Jihoon knew Daniel would immediately take control, skipping the soft hesitant pecks and going straight to inserting his tongue between Jihoon’s parted lips.

Jihoon chuckled as Daniel licked into his mouth, impatient, greedy, and perfectly riled up. Jihoon gave himself a mental pat on the back. Teasing Daniel would never get old, especially if he was always going to be “punished” like this.

Daniel placed one hand into the ground, the other cupping Jihoon’s face as he deepened the kiss, biting and sucking at Jihoon’s lower lip. Jihoon softly mewled and savored the feeling of Daniel’s lips moving against his, his warm, sinful tongue continuing to dominate the inside of his mouth. His fingers firmly gripped against his cheeks, keeping him in place as he nipped at Jihoon’s lips.

As they kissed, Daniel released quiet moans and growls which only furthered the rush of blood to Jihoon’s groin. He gasped when Daniel suddenly thrust his hips against his, allowing the elder to plunge his tongue in for an even deeper, hotter kiss.

Daniel moved his hands to cup against the back of Jihoon’s head as he continued to sensually grind against Jihoon’s erection, creating a rhythm that relentlessly spoiled and teased Jihoon at the same time. The brief moments of friction were tantalizing, followed by moments where Jihoon could scream when Daniel rolled his hips away.

Jihoon felt like he was in a hazy trance. The air felt much warmer now, the earth underneath him no longer cool against his back.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted more.

He felt Daniel briefly smirk against his lips before the elder pulled back and Jihoon whined at the loss of contact.

“Why’d you stop,” Jihoon gasped, his lips inching forward.

To his dismay, Daniel pushed himself up, and Jihoon was about to swear him out for leaving him horny and unsatisfied when Daniel reached down to grab Jihoon’s hand and pull him up as well. He hastily dragged Jihoon towards the trees.

“I was having a good time, you know,” Jihoon jokingly grumbled.

Daniel chuckled. “I’m not sucking you off in the middle of the field.”

“We were well away from the playground, though,” Jihoon said with a snicker.

Daniel gave a look as he continued to lead him further into the forest and towards one of the larger trees. Its trunk stood proudly, a good number of inches wider than Daniel’s shoulders. There was even a small dust clearing around the base as if the other trees felt too inferior to grow any closer to its majestic height and presence.

Jihoon didn’t get a chance to ask why Daniel had stopped at this particular tree when he was roughly pushed against the trunk and Daniel continued his assault on Jihoon’s mouth.

“ _Ah!…_ —” He let out a muffled groan when his back pressed roughly against the bark. Daniel slid his tongue into Jihoon’s mouth with ease, swirling it inside and sending Jihoon into another moaning mess.

His legs felt like jelly. Daniel pressed his body flush against Jihoon, forcing him to lean further against the tree for support. The bark dug painfully against his skin, but all Jihoon could focus on was Daniel’s tongue, the way it skillfully finessed and flicked back and forth against his, milking wanton noises out of the younger to no end.

He could never get enough of Daniel’s kisses, particularly when the elder was feeling particularly demanding like tonight. Jihoon relished in being able to bring out Daniel’s more possessive side, one that was usually subdued during the day, especially when they weren’t alone. Being on the receiving end of it was like a thrilling secret only Jihoon had the luxury of indulging in.

“You know, I’ve always had this fantasy of blowing you off in public,” Daniel muttered, running his lips and pressing kisses along the edge of Jihoon’s jaw and against his nape. His large, firm hands ran teasingly underneath Jihoon’s shirt and Jihoon felt his skin prickle with heat with every touch.

“We should’ve done this earlier.”

Jihoon grunted.

“Not sure if this counts,” he said, but he was already running his thumbs behind the waistband of his shorts, incredibly eager to fulfill that fantasy.

“Sure it does,” Daniel huffed before diving in for another tongue-filled kiss. Impatient, he swatted Jihoon’s hands away and pulled his shorts and underwear down in one go, leaving his lower half completely exposed.

Jihoon shivered as the summer air brushed past his legs. He was already somewhat hard.

Daniel cupped the younger’s erection with an adoring grin.

“Have I told you,” he said pressing a kiss on Jihoon’s nose. “How cute it is that you get hard so easily?”

He gave a squeeze to Jihoon’s balls, fondling them as Jihoon gasped in a mix of offense and pleasure.

“ _Fuck you_.”

Daniel chuckled. He took Jihoon’s hardening cock in his large palm, patting the underside as if testing its weight before kneeling in front of him with a debauched gleam in his eyes.

“No shame in having a fast boner, babe.”

Jihoon hissed as Daniel languidly ran a finger up and down the length of his cock. He pressed an innocuous kiss at the tip and Jihoon felt his resolve crack as he gritted his teeth.

“If you don’t stop talking, I will choke you.”

Daniel grinned and raised a hand to rest at Jihoon’s waist, his free hand continuing to rub along the base of Jihoon’s dick.

“Is that a promise?”

“ _Damn it_ , Daniel, you _f…—ah!_ ”

Daniel took Jihoon into his mouth and every curse he wanted to throw at his devilish boyfriend dissipated right then and there. Daniel snugly wrapped his fingers around his arousal and slowly began to pump up and down in a languid twisting motion as he sucked, all the while using his other hand to continue the same teasingly slow fondling motions from before.

Jihoon closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the bark. He bit down on his lip, gasping as Daniel took Jihoon deeper into his throat, his hands and lips and tongue working in convoluted unison to make Jihoon fall apart.

“ _D—…Dan…”_

Jihoon yelped when Daniel began to graze his teeth over the skin as he came up. _Annoying bastard._ With both hands, Jihoon grabbed at Daniel’s hair in an attempt to take control which only prompted Daniel to quicken his pace. He pumped his hand harder and faster, bobbing his head up and down with more vigor along Jihoon’s painfully hardened dick.

Daniel hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, his moans and grunts sending vibrations along the shaft and making Jihoon’s legs feel as if they could give way at any moment. His hot, wet tongue swiped and swirled across every area it could reach, accompanied by lewd noises that sounded deafening in that moment and Jihoon felt a rush of excitement when he wondered if someone could hear them and catch them in the act.

 _“F—faster… Niel—… Ah…”_ Jihoon gasped. His babbling words were replaced with desperate moans and he could already feel the start of his release escaping onto Daniel’s tongue.

_“Daniel…”_

Daniel released with a _pop_ and Jihoon’s eyes flew open to see him lick his lips which were glistening with spit under the lamplight. He stood up on his feet, his fingers still wrapped around Jihoon’s dick. He had returned to massaging it at an agonizingly slow pace, giving Jihoon absolutely no relief. Before Jihoon could protest, Daniel used his free hand to pin both his wrists up above his head, now rendering him immobile and unbelievably frustrated.

Daniel stared into Jihoon’s widened eyes, his gaze hooded over with lust, and flashed a sleazy grin.

“You know, Jihoonie, I’m debating whether I should make you beg or not.”

Jihoon groaned as he tried to wriggle out of Daniel’s grip, but to no avail. Any movement he made wracked his body with discomfort and desire, his erection now burning hotly in Daniel’s hand.

_Son of a bitch._

“I think I will.” Daniel smirked. “I _did_ say I was going to make you pay for pranking me,” he said as he “accidentally” thumbed over his leaking arousal.

Jihoon hissed. He pushed his hips forward, trying to thrust into Daniel’s hand.

 _“You..._ ”

He let out a cry as Daniel gave a tight squeeze around the base, further hindering him from his release.

Daniel grinned. “What do you say, babe?”

_“Fuck. You.”_

“Hm…maybe later,” Daniel chuckled with a sadistic glint, but made no move of relenting. Instead, he kissed his nose, riling Jihoon up even further when he gave a single thrust of his hand and sent a wave of equal parts pleasure and distress coursing vividly through his body.

  _“Ah…! Fuck…”_ Jihoon panted, feeling the heat pool out and grip his stomach. He was already sweating and he was _so_ damn close, but of course his boyfriend was the spawn of Satan and found excessive excitement in making him suffer at any and all points of the day and always having the upper hand in his stupid games and…

 _Fuck it all._ Desperate dicks call for desperate measures.

“Please.”

Daniel perked up with an insufferable smile.

“Please _what?_ ”

“ _Please,”_ Jihoon gritted through his teeth, slamming his eyes shut. “Please let me come. _Hyu…—_ I want to _co…_ — _ah_ … I want to come. _Hyung_.”

He pulled the hyung card.

Jihoon opened his eyes just enough to catch the flash of surprise in Daniel’s expression and he knew that he had won. To clinch the deal, however, he unleashed his ultimate weapon, perfected to border the line between innocence and sin. His jaw fell slack, his eyelids grew heavy, and his lips were parted, wet and swollen as he gasped and begged.

“Please, hyung, _ah… Please_ let me come. I’ll suck you off so good if you let me come.”

He bit down at his lower lip and moaned.

He saw the flash in Daniel’s eyes and the way they flickered downward.

_Bingo._

“ _Hyung… Please._ ”

 _“God…”_ Daniel let go of Jihoon’s wrists and sank down to his knees once more. “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

Jihoon didn’t even have time to gloat when Daniel hungrily took him into his mouth again. His lips and tongue moved with reckless abandon, fast and desperate. His moans grew louder, his noises uninhibited. His hand wrapped around Jihoon’s cock while the other made its way around to cup Jihoon’s ass, pulling him closer.

Jihoon was overwhelmed. Every inch of his body felt super sensitive as the pressure in his gut started to unravel and the addicting heat quickly began to overtake him.

 _“Niel… Niel-hyung…”_ he gasped, his voice coming out in staggered whimpers as he neared his climax.

_“I—…ah…”_

He bit down on his lips as he came with a shudder, his dick pulsing faster and faster with every thrust into Daniel’s mouth. He cried out as he released onto Daniel’s tongue in bursts, feeling even more stimulated as Daniel ambitiously sucked and swallowed every drop of Jihoon’s release.

Jihoon’s head was spinning. He could barely feel his legs when Daniel pulled back and stood up to give Jihoon a hot, wet, bruising kiss. Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist, yanking him in to engage in another make-out session. Jihoon flung his arms around Daniel’s neck and kissed back with passion, welcoming the slightly salty tang on Daniel’s lips and tongue.

Daniel eagerly pulled down his sweatpants to reveal his erection poking through the fabric of his underwear where a wet spot was already forming. He quickly got rid of it and swiftly worked at jerking himself off, swiping his thumb across the bead of precome dripping from the tip.

“W-wait,” Jihoon gasped against Daniel’s lips. “Let me…”

Daniel’s breath hitched as Jihoon fell to his knees and looked up to match Daniel’s hunger-filled eyes. Once he aligned himself, he slowly took Daniel into his mouth without breaking eye contact. He went down halfway before coming back up, letting his tongue linger on the skin and feeling the weight of Daniel’s cock against his lips as he released.

 _“God,”_ Daniel moaned, his deeper register once again bringing Jihoon’s arousal back to life. He brought a hand to the back of Jihoon’s head, fisting his hair to guide him as he dove in again. “Baby, you’re so good… _so,_ so good…”

Jihoon felt a swell of pride as Daniel spurred him on with whispered praises. He loved how Daniel’s cock stretched his mouth, how good it felt as it pulsed hotly on his tongue. He dared himself to take Daniel’s entire length in, forcing the tip to touch the back of his throat and let out a gagging sound when he choked. Daniel worriedly tried to pull away, but Jihoon merely chased forward with a belligerent whine, refusing to lose the upper hand.

 _“_ Wait, _Jih—ah!”_

Daniel gasped as Jihoon began to suck more fervently, eager to bring Daniel to his release. He swiped his tongue against the slit, prodding at the skin before moving down to swirl it delectably along the underside.

_“Babe…. Jihoonie, ah….!”_

Jihoon shifted, the dirt starting to scrape and cake at his knees. He released with a huff and replaced his lips with his hand, pumping Daniel’s cock and no doubt looking thoroughly wrecked as he met his gaze once again.

_“Hyung…”_

Daniel reached down and pulled Jihoon to his feet.

“Wha—” Jihoon was cut off by Daniel’s mouth slotting forcefully against his, his fingers threading through his hair as they messily kissed. He moaned when Daniel cupped his erection, thumbing over the precome leaking once again from the tip.

“ _Ah, Niel-hyung…”_

Daniel groaned, his tongue taking complete control in Jihoon’s mouth while he frantically thrusted Jihoon’s cock. He let out a lust-filled moan as Jihoon wrapped an eager hand around Daniel’s arousal.

_“Niel-hyung…”_

“Come for me, baby,” he growled, pressing his lips into Jihoon’s nape. He pumped even faster as Jihoon’s release began to spill over his fingers. “That’s it.”

_“Hyung…!”_

Jihoon cried out as he came for the second time that night, helplessly pushing into Daniel’s hand as his body violently trembled. Daniel nipped at the juncture of his neck as he came moments later, his release thickly coating Jihoon’s fingers. He pulled back to capture Jihoon’s lips in a heated, tongue-filled kiss, the two of them gasping as they rode out their high.

Daniel let his head fall against Jihoon’s shoulder, the added weight finally tipping his balance and he let his body fall against the tree as his legs started to collapse. Daniel chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling straight to the ground.

“You,” Daniel let his lips travel along his jaw and sending shivers throughout his body, “…drive me _fucking_ crazy.”

Jihoon grunted, feeling quite spent.

“Good.”

Daniel chuckled, snaking his arms up, down, and around to tug him closer. The warmth was like a magnet and Jihoon bet he could fall asleep right there, surrounded in the simmering heat of their afterglow.

“Jihoon.”

“Hm?”

Jihoon pulled back to meet Daniel’s gaze and Daniel responded with a deep, passionate kiss that left him breathless. When they pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips and Daniel playfully whipped his head to the side to sever it.

Daniel grinned, his eyes turning into slits and his bunny teeth on full display.

Jihoon blinked. How was this _fluff_ the same person who had filthily made out with him, sucked him off, and made him come twice in one night just moments prior?

“Hi.”

Weirdly enough, Jihoon blushed. Daniel was too cute.

Sexy as hell.

But cute.

“Hi.”

Daniel propped Jihoon up to stand at his full height before reaching down to pull his pants up.

“That was fun,” he remarked, snickering as Jihoon blushed even more. “Next time we should do it when the sun is out.”

Jihoon scoffed as he straightened out his clothes. “Yes, and have all the mosquitoes come have a bite at your dick. Sounds like my type of party.”

Daniel snorted as he patted himself down. He grimaced.

“What?”

“I, uhh, I don’t have any tissues.”

“Um…” Jihoon dug into his pockets and pulled out a folded-up napkin. “Hm. This is mostly clean.”

Jihoon wiped his hands off as best he could without spreading too much of his (or rather, Daniel’s) mess onto the thinly-layered sheets. He handed the napkin to Daniel, amused at how offended he looked.

“Go on,” he jeered.

Daniel begrudgingly took the slightly wet napkin to clean himself off as best he could. He pocketed the unholy wad with a pout when he couldn’t find a trash can in sight (and he was too environmentally conscious to just throw it into the bushes).

Jihoon snickered, pulling his adorable boyfriend in for a hug.

“Oof. Get off, you demon,” Daniel muttered, but he smiled fondly.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s middle with a cheeky grin.

“Sorry. Next time remind me to bring toilet paper or something.”

Daniel nodded with a hum.

“Or I can just swallow.”

Daniel pulled back with a frown.

“You and that dirty mouth of yours…”

He swiped his thumb across Jihoon’s lower lip with a smirk.

_“Naughty.”_

“Only for you,” Jihoon purred, leaning into his touch. He stood up on his toes to press a warm, chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips which Daniel very willingly accepted.

“You know, that punishment was pretty weak,” Jihoon teased. “I was kind of expecting more from you.”

Daniel scoffed and gently flicked his forehead.

“You masochist. I should’ve let you come dry.”

Jihoon laughed, planting another kiss. “But you wouldn’t. You love me.”

Daniel sighed with an unbearably tender smile. He pushed back a lock of Jihoon’s hair, letting his fingers run gently down his face.

“Yes. That, I do.”

Jihoon blushed profusely, caught off guard from the sudden wave of sincerity. He couldn’t meet Daniel’s eyes, so he decided to stare at the little logo on his shirt. It was a nice logo. It was a…what was it?

“Eyes up here, sweetheart,” Daniel teased.

Jihoon huffed and looked down at his feet.

“Stop staring.”

“Hm? Am I not allowed to admire my boyfriend?”

“I preferred it when you were sucking my dick.”

Daniel sputtered before laughing out loud, boisterous and uninhibited.

“What?” Jihoon demanded. “Stop that.”

Daniel didn’t stop. If anything, he just laughed harder. It was infectious, and after a brief moment Jihoon couldn’t help but join in as well.

“You got me there. I do love your dick.” Daniel’s eyes crinkled in that way Jihoon found utterly endearing. “But the dick is nothing without the beautiful human attached to it and I happen to love the human a _lot_ more.”

Despite how stupid it sounded, Jihoon still felt his heart race like the very first time he confessed.

_Look what you’ve done to me, Kang Daniel._

“I…” he paused.

“Hm?” Daniel leaned in.

“I...I love you, too.”

Daniel froze, and Jihoon wasn’t sure he heard.

“I love you, too.”

Daniel smiled. He pulled Jihoon closer so that their bodies pressed flush against each other. He pressed their foreheads together.

“Say it again.”

Jihoon blushed at the proximity, but looked up to meet Daniel’s gaze. He could see every emotion flicker in his darkened eyes and he knew.

“I love you, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel flashed a beautiful smile and leaned down to capture Jihoon’s lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This actually started as a songfic for NU’EST’s “Climax” which is one of their best songs in my opinion and you should definitely listen to it if you haven’t already. If you read the lyrics, you’ll definitely find a few parallels in what little plot there is.
> 
> \- I hope you noticed how the last chapter was in Daniel’s POV and this was in Jihoon’s. I’m a slut for balance, what can I say.
> 
> \- This is only the second time I’ve written anything this sexual (and I didn’t even do the whole shabang lol) so I hope it was decent. It’s still a learning process – I’m so used to fluff and slow-burn, but this was a fun experience. I stressed so much writing this, but tbh I'll write anything for Nielwink and I hope to write much, much more!
> 
> \- By the way, the TED talk I'm referencing if anyone of you are interested is by Lera Boroditsky.
> 
> \- As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> \- Follow me on Twitter @ eyesofjihoon or talk to me here! ≫ ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
